Absolute Defense
The power to possess a defense that cannot be breached by any attack. Sub-Power of Absolute Condition. Opposite to Absolute Attack. Also Called *Complete/Impenetrable/Invincible/Iron Wall/Perfect/Ultimate Defense Capabilities The user possesses defense that cannot be breached by any attack, giving them protection from all attacks, regardless of types, magnitude and directions by bending or creating matter. Associations *Attack Ignoring *Damage Distribution *Deflection *Dermal Armor *Empathic Shield *Force Armor Generation *Force-Field Generation *Invulnerability *Layered Durability *Omni-Protection *Omnilock *Psychic Immunity *Reflective Immutability *Spatial-Temporal Lock *Vector Manipulation Limitations *Defense may require user to actively maintain at all times. *Passive-type defenses may prevent oneself from receiving any desired attacks. *Over-reliance on defense can cause user to become physically weak. *Certain types of defenses may be bypassed or pierced despite the "absolute", based on weaknesses. *May require user to remain stationary in order for defense to withstand. *User might only be able to resist most of an Absolute Attack. *May require the user to be in a state of equanimity. *May only be usable a certain amount of times before the user collapses or must rest. *Use of Absolute defense may prohibit the user from inflicting attacks(creating solids). *May only be usable with a certain material or element. Known Users Known Objects Gallery Carnage_Incarnate_Grand_Chariot.png|''Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot'' (Akame Ga Kill!) surrounds the wearer with a very powerful armor that is virtually indestructible. Demon_Armor_Incursio.png|''Demon Armor: Incursio'' (Akame Ga Kill!) surrounds the wearer with a very powerful armor that is virtually indestructible. Dispelbound.jpg|''Dispel Bound'' (Bastard!!) is a series of regenerating shields that provide absolute protection from virtually all forms of attack, including reality warping. Zanka_no_Tachi,_Nishi_-_Zanjitsu_Gokui.png|Yamamoto's (Bleach) Bankai, Zanka no Tachi, coats him with the flames of the sun that incinerates all attacks before they reach him. Ight.jpg|Ight's (Breath of Fire IV) defense is so absolute that nothing short of a godlike berserker is able to penetrate it. Accelerator_Plasma.jpg|Accelerator's (A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun) vectors reflect any and all attacks passively, even teleporting vectors. Offense_Armor.png|Saiai's (A Certain Magical Index) compressed nitrogen armor, Offense Armor, is a derivative of Accelerator's Redirection, and can block all attacks. Fairy_Sphere.jpg|Fairy Sphere (Fairy Tail) is an absolute defense magic only known to those of the Fairy Tail guild. Magic_Armor.png|The Magic Armor (The Legend of Zelda) protects Link from any and all damage so long as he has magic/rupees to fuel it. Ultimately_Hard_Absolute_Defense_Shield_of_Shukaku.png|Gaara's (Naruto) most unbreakable defense, Absolutely Hard Defense: Shield of Shukaku, is composed of the selected hardest minerals. Eight_Trigrams_Palms_Revolving_Heaven.PNG|Neji's (Naruto) Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven deflects all attacks from all directions, creating an absolute defense. Third_Raikage's_Lightning_Armour.png|The Third Raikage's (Naruto) Lightning Release Armor, along with his impenetrable durability and endurance, makes his body the "Strongest Shield". Susanoo_Yata's_Mirror_.png|Itachi's Susanoo wield the Yata Mirror (Naruto) an ethereal shield able to change its characteristics to any nature transformation to completely negate any attack, whether it be spiritual, or physical. Kuma_deflects.jpg|Kuma's (One Piece) paw pad can deflect all attacks back at his opponents, so long as he can have them catch the attacks in time. Iron_clefts.PNG|Iron Clefts (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) possess such thick metallic skin that nothing can penetrate it except another Iron Cleft. Bradley_Bat_Shield.png|Bradley's Bat-Robo (RevEvolution) can transform into an indestructible shield. Yaya_Super_Form.jpg|Despite her look, Yaya (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) has Kongōriki that can't be penetrate otherwise, except by other automaton's magic. Aegis_H.png|Aegis (Valkyrie Crusade) possess ultimate defense. Prydwen_H.png|Prydwen (Valkyrie Crusade) is the avatar of a mighty shield that possesses an impenetrable defense which cannot be breached by any attack. Magnet Magnet.jpg|While his Stand 20th Century Boy is active, Magnet Magnet (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure), is completely immune to attacks and damage inflicted upon him G.E.R..jpg|Giorno Giovanna(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo)'s Gold Experience Requiem automatically sets any attacks from any opponent back to zero, making his defeat impossible. Ancile_H.png|Ancile (Valkyrie Crusade) can block any attack with her shield, but she only wants to use it as a mirror. Bege Big Father.png|In his fortress golem form, Capone Bege (One Piece) is able to easily resist cannon-fire and withstand a prolonged assault from the immensely powerful Big Mom. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Immunities Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries